


Takes Him all Day

by DancesMoving



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: Charlie taps Den's hand, silently asking if he was allowed to hold it. Dennis grabs Charlie's, not speaking a word. The only sounds were their breathing, faint sounds from the streets, and crickets. Neither dare speak, afraid.Title from 'Burger Queen' by Placebo
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Takes Him all Day

Dennis Reynolds, the Golden fucking God, was next to Charlie Kelly, the last man he should be with Dennis sighs, as they lie in silence. Charlie brought Den out to some park at the edge of town, Dennis thinks it's stupid, at least..he did until Charlie pulled him onto the ground and they both watched the sunset together. 

Charlie taps Den's hand, silently asking if he was allowed to hold it. Dennis grabs Charlie's, not speaking a word. The only sounds were their breathing, faint sounds from the streets, and crickets. Neither dare speak, afraid. 

Dennis is afraid of why charlie brought him up here. Charlie's afraid if he speaks Dennis will leave him up here alone with no way to get back to the bar, at the least. He's also afraid Dennis would hurt him, despite Dennis never being physically agressive with him, minus light slaps on the arm or swats at him. He's afraid of what could happen with them.

He wants to ask Dennis if he's okay. Dennis had passed out several times just that day. Charlie barely wanted to let him drive, but Dennis refused as if charlie couldn't drive at all. At least he wouldn't be eating cereal while driving. The thought of Charlie doing that was funny at first. Now it just makes Dennis feel sick. Everytime Dennis even thinks of food at this point he feels like he's about to get sick. 

Charlie feels Den tense up, and quickly pulled him up, watching Dennis shake. Even though there was nothing for him to throw up, the two were still scared. Dennis sobs, he hated this. He hated feeling sick, and lightheaded and so tired. Charlie felt nothing by concern for the other, though. Charlie normally brushes off the gang, like they do with him, but something about how Dennis has been recently made Charlie pay more attention. Charlie pulls Dennis into his arms, letting Dennis cry. Normally, Dennis would move, shove charlie away and make some mean comments, but he was so worn out. He almost fell onto the ground while charlie was holding him. Shockingly, Charlie's pretty strong. Charlie slowly shifts so he can pull Dennis towards the car. 

Dennis can barely stay awake, of course Charlie's not going to let this keep happening even if Dennis acts like everything's fine. Dennis protests, making little noises and pushing at Charlie as he's being placed into the back seat, ans as he feels his keys leave his pocket. He knew where Charlie was taking him. He was terrified. He didn't know how much he weighed, he didn't want to know how far he had relapsed. He kept making little whines, leaning as much as he could to tap Charlie's arm. Charlie looked at the road, focusing harder than ever to make sure he could get his friend the help he needed. Charlie had watched for days, seeing everytime Dennis would count the calories in what he was eating, watching Dennis barely eat, yet still drink a lot, sometimes more than normal. He wanted to tell Mac, but he knew that wouldn't help, and could make Dennis spiral. So, he kept quiet. He didn't take Dennis out for this, he wanted to see if he could help Dennis feel better. He wanted to help him calm down a little, relax, and tell him that he's here if he needed to talk, but try not to make him talk. He just wanted his best friend, other than Mac, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I wrote this honestly. I'm in a sad mood. It's unfinished. Yell at me on my Tumblr: https://glennsbootyass.tumblr.com/


End file.
